Sagara
Sagara(사가라) is a Sura of the Ananta Clan. Appearance Sagara appears as a short woman, with a slightly lighter skin tone. She has long blue hair, that she has fastened into two side-ponytails. The ponytails are bound with red rubber, that has a blue, leaf-like decoration attached to it. She has thin black eyebrows and red eyes, with vertically elongated pupils. She wears wide gray short pants, that are held up with galluses, and have a large blue ribbon in the back. The galluses are fastened to the pants with red buttons in the front, and are tied in several layers around her neck, leaving her back bare. As a bra, she is wearing a piece of blue cloth, that goes around the chest area, and is worn on-top the galluses. She wears purplish high-soled shoes that have a blue outline on the top, which is fastened by red rubber, and purplish stockings, that elongate into her pants. She also wears purplish gloves. On top her usual garment she often wears a lighter purplish sleeved overcoat. The overcoat is worn closed on the top, but widely opens in the lower part, which leaves her abdomen area visible. The coat comes with a wide blue scarf on the top, and fastens two red open-circles at the sharp ends of the coat on both sides. Sagara's Sura shape(if she has one) is yet to be revealed. When executing a significant amount of power, her eyes are crimson colored. In order to break the barrier that protects Brilith, she uses black scale and partially transforms. She loses her coat, and has a purplish-black right arm, that resembles a large claw, which has two large teeth on the outer side. The upper part of her arm has a crimson pattern on it, and her shoulder has a few crimson to purple feather-like objects on it. Her enlarged left arm is of similar purplish-black color and has five sharp claws tipping her fingers. The claw appears to have purplish bone formations around the wrist, thumb, index finger, ring finger and a red circle surrounding the base of thumb and index finger. As a Nastika, Sagara is capable of altering her shape. She does so in order to confront Agni. In her disguise shape, she appears as a short male human, with slightly lighter than average skin tone. She has short blue hair, red eyes with elongated pupils and thin black eyebrows. Her clothes much resemble what she wore in her female form. She wears dark purplish shoes, long trousers of similar color, that are held up by a belt and lack the ribbon, and a purplish vest with a single red button. On top she is wearing her regular coat, that comes with the scarf, but is lacking the red circles. She keeps her hands in the pockets of her coat the whole time she is drawn in that form. Personality Sagara likes to manipulate those around her, and often has a mischievous smile while she does so. She can usually keep her cool, and emerge with a smiling face when she is challenged, but dislikes it when her plans are interrupted, or when she is threatened by those much lower on the power ladder than her. Rank means a great deal to Sagara, who fixates on her proximity to power. She is also fond of creating havoc. Despite that, she also has a softer side and has been shown crying. Synopsis History Sagara along with Manasvin visited Gandharva in a cave of ice where he was taking a bath. They had a talk with him and advised him not to trust the gods. Sagara suffered a trauma in her past. She was comforted by Manasvin and advised to seek out Vasuki. Vasuki's carefree approach to the situation however made Sagara mad instead. She buried her tears into Manasvin's lap, and seemed to have come up with a conclusive decision. Present Sagara is first drawn in chapter 20 (Sadness to be lost), when Gandharva remembers her advice not to trust gods. Her first appearance is in chapter 38, when Gandharva pulls her through a formation of light, in the mountains. She quickly manages to drive Gandharva to point, where he out of rage slashes at her neck, much to her surprise. She is saved by one of her bodyguards, Riagara, who also came through the light, and blocks the slash with her arm. Quickly overcoming the attack, she continues to process Gandharva, but is somewhat taken back by Maruna's appearance, who came to defend Gandharva. After a short battle of words, and wits, Sagara and Riagara are protected from Maruna's attack by Pingara, her second bodyguard. Sagara is seen conversing with Maruna on a few occasions, and once with Kubera. Sagara is later seen leading an attack on Atera. She is first revealed as she bumps into Kaz Lehn near the temple square. Trying to observe the situation from behind a large crowd of people, she quickly grows tired and angry, but is saved by noticing Airi , Lorraine' and their poor passenger Mr Ari, who are flying over the square, having The Staff of Agni with them. Her arrival on the flying machine is accompanied by a large thump, she happily brings Eiraheeari to safety and proceeds by generating a gaze in the grave on her left palm. Sensing danger, Lorraine quickly boxes her in with a Hoti Brahma Airi seals her technique with . A Bhavati Asvins''used by the resistance, she easily breaks out of her box, and playfully continues to chase her victims, who are escaping on a rooftop. She loses her victims in a hallway, and decides to focus on her main target Brilith Ruin instead. She quickly finds her in a room, powering the defense system, and signals her companions with a blue rising ball of light. She makes fun of Brilith as she tries to protect the city from Maruna's attacks, but quickly changes her attitude when she realizes that Brilith is willing to die in order to protect the city. Needing Brilith alive, she tries to break the window, but discovers that she is further protected by a barrier. Using black scale, she slightly transforms herself and easily breaks through the barrier, preventing Brilith from losing her vigor and life to the defense system. She continues by conversing with Brilith and puts some pressure on her, by unleashing violet rain on a portion of the city and making her aware of the assaulting Suras. Angry about her tactics, Brilith attacks Sagara with a dagger. Sagara grabs the dagger out of Brilith's hand, before she can finish her attack, and continues to make fun of her. In desperation, Brilith utters the words "Idha Etu Agni", which surprises Sagara and makes her worried. As her bodyguards reach her, she orders them to continue attacking the city, while she cheers them on. The reckless violence makes Brilith mad, and she instinctively uses ''Bhavati Agni: in an attempt to melt Sagara. The attack is dangerous for Sagara, and she uses King of Toxic Mist in order to overcome it. Being seriously threatened by Brilith's attack, she gets angry and retaliates by intimidating Brilith with a powerful fatal touch. It is then that Agni appears, surrounding Brilith with a wall of flame and leaving a surprised and confused Sagara pondering. Sagara is dis-pleasured by Agni's arrival, however decides to challenge him with her bodyguards, once the god has lowered the guard around Brilith. The situation is intervened by Lorraine, who brings along 'the weapon of fire'. Sagara quickly orders her guards to retrieve the staff, however the attempt fails, she thanks her guards and orders a quick retreat. Her bodyguards fend off the flames that Agni sent chasing after them, and she decides to have a talk with Agni in her male form. After a short conversation she tries to manipulate Agni but is interrupted and saved by Maruna, who grabs her with his claw and flies away. Trivia Sagara is one of the 12 characters that appear in preview chapter 0. She shares a panel with Brilith and may represent 'justice and responsibility'. Category:Characters Category:Sura Category:Nastika Category:Ananta